


The Gunslinger and The Wolf

by BlookyBot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sunsets, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, guitar playing, kinda??, names not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlookyBot/pseuds/BlookyBot
Summary: The Gunslinger sings the Wolf some lullabies at the Watchpoint.





	

Auburn gradients into a rich purple, as sun beams of golds and yellows fan the sky. Gibraltar’s sun sets lazily, slowly, on the horizon. A steady breeze weaves through obsidian hair, which gracefully sways in the wind, casting shadows over chiseled cheek bones and a jaw obscured by a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. Eyebrows that are usually furrowed are now relaxing, eyes gazing idly at the horizon, in the pure calm known as an uneventful evening at the Watchpoint. A tree hangs over them, leaves whispering softly among themselves in the wind. Beside him is the Gunslinger, currently not carrying his Peacekeeper but a worn-out guitar, strings messily tied around the tuning pegs, sticking out in disorganized directions, a metaphor for the man himself.

He’s messy, beard unkempt, a stark contrast to the other, his eyes are weary yet benign, only like that when around the Wolf currently leaning against his side. The Gunslinger’s broad shoulders extend out into firm-muscled arms, one carefully wrapping around the other, reaching out to the guitar’s strings. They are sharing a ruddy serape, providing them warmth from the increasing chill of Gibraltar’s summer nights. A Stetson slouches on top of hickory hair, casting a shadow over his tan skin. Beside him is an old ashtray, clearly not looked after. The sides are worn down from where he’s held it and there’s currently a cigarillo perching on the side and the man would occasionally pick it up, breathe it in, tap a fresh layer of ash into the tray, place the cigarillo back into the dish. 

The Wolf tilts his head to the side so it’s more comfortable on the Gunslinger’s shoulder. Vibrations from the Gunslinger’s low voice can be sensed through his skin, and it lulls the Wolf into a drowsier state. He’s not sure what the Gunslinger is singing anymore, it’s just become a pleasant, soft, lullaby, which the Wolf absentmindedly listens to, he’s probably singing some old country tune the Wolf wouldn’t’ve heard of anyway. 

Occasionally, the vibrations from his husky voice will stop as he moves his head to the right to kiss the top of the Wolf’s head – a risky move, but after a few cautious attempts, the Wolf welcomes it with no apprehension, slowly warming up to the affection. Afterwards, the vibrations start up again, he continues to sing. The Wolf is not sure why the Gunslinger offered this, he believes he doesn’t deserve it, that the Gunslinger is too good for him. But the Gunslinger insists.

The Wolf’s eyes droop further, he can no longer keep them open. The Gunslinger notices how the other’s weight shifts as his body goes limp. The Gunslinger stops playing, knowing it would not be wise to wake a sleeping beast, he did not want to test his luck. A pair of strong hands gently place themselves on the Wolf’s hips, carefully pulling the man on to his lap. Those hands slowly move up to that obsidian hair, which the Gunslinger’s hands are now weaving themselves through – he simply cannot help himself. 

A low growl that emerges from the Wolf tells the Gunslinger that he’s had enough, and his hands drop down to hold the Wolf’s waist, head leaning forward. By now, his own eyelids are wilting, and with a smirk, he thinks he’s _really_ resourceful by using the Wolf’s hair as a pillow.

Before he finally drifts off, he mumbles one thing into the nape of the Wolf’s neck.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this fic! It was just description practice but I really hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
